Commitment
by StargateTwilight
Summary: john takes teyla to the eifel tower with an important question to ask her. what will she say?


A/N: this is my first story so plz read and review :) i will give you cookies :D

I was nervous. I hadn't been up the eifel tower ever before but teyla was excited so so was i. She is everything to me now. Her and our son TJ.

She squeaked beside me when the line moved, moving us closer to the ticket office and I felt my nervousness grow. Could I do this? Of course I could do this – I was lt col john Sheppard for crying out loud. With teyla by my side I could do just about anything if she was by my side. I looked at her and she took my breath away – all of paris' beauty could not compare to her cuddled up to my side, holding my hand like a lifeline. I squeezed her hand. I loved her so much it hurt to look at her sometimes but I couldn't stop myself – she was too gorgeous.

At the ticket office, I used my fluent French and bought us two tickets for the top floor, patting my pocket again as I slid my wallet back into it. The ring was still there – at least none of the street sellers had managed to steal it. I would have to look out for pick pockets on the lifts though – the last thing I will need is someone stealing the ring id shelled out ten grand to buy!

But, like the l'oreal adverts say – she's worth it. Every penny I had I would spend on her but there are not really that many shops in the Pegasus galaxy and we don't get to come to earth too often.

Teyla held onto me, terrified, as the lift went up the tower and the ground disappeared below. It was a little frightening but, being a pilot in the USAF, I could handle it. I laughed and kissed her forehead telling her it would be okay. She just held me tighter and I hope she doesn't feel the ring box in my pocket – that would be a dead give away. We were squished together in the elevator but I enjoyed the feel of her against me. The elevator hit turbulence and Teyla looked up to me, obvious surprised and I remembered she hadn't travelled without inertial dampeners before. She met my eyes her beautiful brown eyes staring up at me with love and I was instantly putty in her hands. I would take away all of life's bumps for her if it was humanly possible – maybe I should ask mckay about that! He owed me after me setting him up with his future wife, keller.

We looked about inside for a bit but none of the shops were open so we went outside to have a look around. We weren't too high up – the top was higher and we weren't there yet – but teyla seemed to be quite scared still and I cuddled her from behind as we looked down to the arc de triomph. I was taller than her so I rested my chin on her head and nuzzled her hair – she always smelled so nice and the expensive French shampoo id bought her from one of the fancy shops that shed used before coming out was what I could smell.

I was nervous again so I pulled her to the queue for the elevator up to the top floor and glared at this guy who kept staring at her – couldn't he see that she was mine?

"you okay, babe?" Teyla asked me and I wiped the glare off my face before looking down to her and smiling.

"sure am sweetheart".

This elevator wasn't as crowded but teyla still stood close to me and I smiled smugly to the guy on the other side and he rolled his eyes and looked away. Ha!

It was much more windy at the top than it was at the bottom so Teyla had to hold her dress down in case it blew up. I grabbed her hand after wiping my sweaty palm on my pants and took her to the edge. We were so high up! Sure, atlantis main tower might be higher but there was nothing on our planet to compare it to so seeing how high up were actually were was quite cool. Teyla shivered and I asked her if she was cold but she shook her head.

I paid for her to have a look through one of the telescopes, pointing out some of the sights – I remembered them from family trips when I was younger and she laughed when I told her stories about dave and me pretending to be kings at the louvre museum where the mona lisa is. I loved being able to make her laugh.

We stayed up there for almost an hour and the people started to leave. I felt for the ring again and felt my heart rate increase with my nervousness – should I do it? Did she want to marry me?

I guess there is only one way to find out.

I touched her shoulder, turning her around and looked into her eyes, seeing love reflecting back at me. I smiled and kissed her at the same time I took the ring box from my suit jacket pocket. When I pulled back her eyes were still closed and I slowly dropped onto one knee. It took a few moments for her to open her eyes and when they did they widened in shock. I smiled nervously and grabbed at her hand, holding it with my own while showing her the ring I'd bought for her from tiffany's. she looked between it and me and back to it but didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath.

"Teyla, I love you. I have always loved you. You are my life now and from the moment I saw you in that tent on your planet I knew I wanted to be the man you would spend the rest of your life with. I will always love you so… will you marry me?"

she goes bug eyed and I think she's going to say no. I can feel my heart breaking all over again – as if having it being broken by kanan wasn't enough, she was going to reject him. i looked away but she cupped my face and kneeled down in front of me, making me look at her. I resisted for a minute but gave in and she smiled at me.

"I've always loved you too john and I want nothing more than to be married to you."

I kissed her but pulled back, grinning like a chesire cat and grabbed her hand again, making sure I had the right one and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly of course because we were perfect together. I kissed her knuckles making sure my lips brushed over the symbol of my everlasting love for her and laughed at the thought.

She wanted to marry me! I was so happy! I hugged her, crushing her to me and kissed her anywhere I could reach and I felt her clutch at my back, laughing and smiling and I could feel her tears of joy seep through my clothes onto my shoulder.

She pulled back and kissed me, her tongue brushing sensually against mine and I growled at the sensation – it still felt so good. I deepened the kiss and she sighed and when her tongue brushed against mine again I had the urge to bite it off and keep it for myself. I just wanted a part of her with me all the time.

But I didn't and I was glad.

But more, I was just glad that Teyla loved me. That she wanted to marry me.

What more could I ask for?

FINISH

PLZ REVIEW


End file.
